Dr. Slump
Dr. Slump is a Japanese manga written and illustrated by Akira Toriyama. The series was published by Shueisha publishing in the sheet Weekly Shōnen Jump from 1980 to 1984 and was then converted into 18 volumes. The manga was adapted into an anime series by offers value-for-money Animation, which ran from 1981 to 1986 consisting of 243 episodes and a remake series consisting of 74 episodes that ran from 1997 to 1999. Dr. Slump launched Toriyama's career and was awarded the Shogakukan Manga-price for shōnen and shōjo manga in 1981. Story Dr. Slump is located in Penguin Village (ペンギン 村 Pengin Mura), a place where people are next to each other with all kinds percentile anthropomorphic dummy animals and other objects. In this village lives Senbei Norimaki, an inventor. In the first section, he builds a robot he hopes that the world's most perfect robot girl, called Arale Norimaki. But they show serious they need a glasses. She is also very naive, and in subsequent affairs, she adventures, such as the home of a huge beer, they confused for a pet. To Senbei's credit, she has superpower. In general the manga focuses on Arale's misunderstandings of humanity and Senbei's inventions, rivalries and romantic adversity. In the middle of the series, a recurring villain called Dr. Mashirito. Characters Family Norimaki * Arale Norimaki: Robot created by Dr. Slump, they has forces which it offers to the good. * Senbei Norimaki: The so-called Slump, is Penguin Village's seasoned but lusty old inventor who is in a position to the most brilliant and ridiculous inventions to remember. * Midori Yamabuki: Teacher of the village. She married Senbei in the middle of the series. * Turbo Norimaki: Son of Senbei and Midori. He is accidentally killed by aliens when he was still a baby, they administer cpr it by superpowers. He also has a high intelligence, and exceeds even his father. * Gatchan: Two angels by Senbei to house are charged from a time travel. Initially there was only one but the multiplied itself. Other characters * Akane Kimidori: a rebellious teenage girl who quickly is the best friend of Arale. They often makes jokes about Senbei, of whom it considers that it has a bad effect on Arale. * Aoi Kimidori: - Akane's older sister, working at the local coffee shop, the Coffee Pot. Unlike her younger sister, she is nice and polite. * Taro Soramame: Arale's "bad boy" friend at school.It is often seen with the smoking of cigarettes and trying to "cool" to have, which are often manifests itself to act in a number of bad habits. * Peasuke Soramame: Taro's brother who always bears a dierenhoed. He has an eye on a younger, but larger girl with the name Hiyoko, with whom he marries somewhere in the future. * Tsuruten Tsun: Chinese professor, created a ship in order to take his family on the moon, but has crashed in Penguin Village.It shares with professor Senbei Norimaki a passion for erotic magazines and wacky inventions. * Tsukutsun Tsun: The son of mr Tsun, which kung fu beoefoent. Although normally not as strong as the mighty Arale or Gatchans, when he is extremely angry he is more powerful than both. When he is touched by a girl he changes in a tiger and can not change back, unless he is touched by a man. He eventually marries with - Akane Kimidori. * Obotchaman: a humanoïde robot based on the design of Arale, built by Dr. Mashirito, which instead male made him removed and certain qualities which he "annoying" took. * Suppaman: a Superman parody of a distant planet, which no real superpowers or sense of justice. * King Nikochan: King of an alien race known as the Nikos. * Dr. Mashirito: Evil mad scientist and Senbei's rival. He is trying to conquer the world and Arale to beat with his robots that he mentions the Caramel Man. By his constant attempts to world domination, he is forced to slowly to turn itself into a cyborg. Category:1980 introductions